This invention is directed to a remote controlled toy which utilizes a single transmitting channel for controlling a plurality of output functions of the toy. Further, the toy includes a recorder for making a record of the outputs of the toy and playing back this record on a future command.
A variety of radio controlled, or remote controlled, appliances is known. With the introduction of the transistor, it became possible to economically produce radio controlled toys. In certain radio controlled toys, such as radio controlled cars and the like, wherein the number of outputs executed by the toy are very limited, single transmitting and receiving circuits can be utilized to effectively control the toy. In these toys the presence of a signal can be utilized to control one function, and the absence of a signal a further function.
In order to achieve more sophistication in radio controlled toys, one of the expedience resorted to has been the use of multi-channel receivers. While additional control functions can be achieved utilizing a multi-channel receiver, the complexity, and therefore the expense, of the toy also increases. While very sophisticated electronic circuitry may be economically justified for certain industrial remote control operations, the expense of this circuitry precludes its use in toys which must be economically available to the consumer.
With the onset of the robot age, toy robots whose actions are limited simply to stopping and starting, and possibly turning right or left, simply do not fit the preconceived criteria of actions attributable to robots that the child has been exposed to in the movies and the like. In order for a "toy robot" to be something more than a radio controlled car in a stylized housing, the "toy robot" must be able to execute a variety of outputs.
Heretofore, radio controlled toys which were programmable so as to execute a preconceived program, have not been available. The known radio controlled toys operated only in direct response to output of their transmitters. Because of this, any semblance of "independent operation" has been totally lacking from these prior known radio controlled toys.